


Night Watch

by equivalent_exchange



Series: Keep Me Warm [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, F/M, Fanart Photo Edit, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equivalent_exchange/pseuds/equivalent_exchange
Summary: A quiet moment in the night.Fanart photo edit.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Keep Me Warm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797451
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Photo originally posted to tumblr.
> 
> A series/collection of photo edits of our two favorite space idiots being in love.
> 
> If you've been following me on tumblr, then you know how obsessed I am with my new action figures!
> 
> Used:  
> Star Wars Hasbro: The Black Series Action Figures
> 
> The Mandalorian and Cara Dune

"It's ok, Din. I'll be fine. You just get some rest."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for viewing, and let me know what you think!
> 
> It's easier for me to post on tumblr, so these will be posted there first, but I'll catch up here pretty quick!
> 
> Click [here!](https://flipredmonkey.tumblr.com/tagged/hasbro-the-black-series) to see the series on tumblr (p.s. but they're not in order 😅)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://flipredmonkey.tumblr.com)


End file.
